


Extraordinary Prompt Fest Fills!

by Winterstar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Do not attempt this at home, Dogs, Hurt Steve Rogers, Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Projectiles, prompt fest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling prompts over on my <a href="http://winterstar95.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>. Always fun! </p><p>Ch 1. Steve and Tony deal with a sick puppy<br/>Ch 2. Thor likes to throw things, especially Steve<br/>Ch 3. Steve likes to wear lingerie<br/>Ch 4. Tony rescues hurt Steve<br/>Ch 5. Tony and Steve as characters in the Lego Movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is related to chapters 1, 5, and 11 from my previous prompt fest - [Celebration Prompts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3348443) \- the only thing you need to know is that there are two dogs that Steve and Tony adopted - Bear (an old Golden Retriever) and Bunny (an overweight Corgi).
> 
> The prompt from anon asked for a continuation of the dog AU I wrote in the above referenced prompt fest.

“Please hurry, Tony,” Steve says as he cradles their little Corgi dog in his arms. She squeezes her eyes closed, and Tony’s not sure if she’s in pain or if she’s just enjoying all the attention.

“I’m going as fast as the traffic will allow,” Tony says and zips through the long line of cars, considers going up on the curb. He knew he should have taken her to the clinic down on 7th, but this one – the one out in Brooklyn is renowned for its vets and advanced technology.

“Oh no, oh god, Tony.”

“What? What’s happening?” He snaps his attention to the dog – who has gained far too much weight. She’s starting to take after her old Golden Retriever companion – Bear. 

“I can feel something,” Steve says and Bunny struggles in his arms. “I think she’s dying, Tony. I think this is it. We need to pull over.” Tears stain Steve’s cheeks. Bunny has been a great addition to their little family. The little Corgi brought the old rescue dog out of his shell. Because of her, he races around the penthouse, enjoys playing tug of war, and sleeps cuddled up to the energetic ball of fire – the Pembroke Welsh Corgi named Bunny. 

Of course, she can be a Diva of Epic Proportions. Everyone on the team calls her Diva instead of Bunny. She snaps up food in seconds, she ends up on the kitchen table, having climbed onto it from one of the chairs, any time they turn their heads. Food is safe nowhere. They finally had to partition Bear during meals because he would allow her to nudge her way through to his bowl and eat all of his food as he dutifully sat there watching her. She lays on the couch, the long way, stretches out so that there’s no room. Tony is still not sure how she does it since she’s smaller than Bear but takes up more room.

She tolerates no one’s shit and Tony thinks that’s why Hawkeye likes her. On rare occasions Tony’s walked into the common room when Clint is there with the little Corgi, he’s actually heard the archer refer to Bunny as Little Tasha. He wonders if Natasha knows any of this – Tony keeps this in his back pocket just in case he needs to blackmail Clint someday. It’s a good thing to have such ammunition.

But things changed a few weeks ago. Bunny started getting overly aggressive with Bear – so much so they had to separate them. Tony consulted all the on line behaviorists and message boards. He even had JARVIS spend quite a bit of time searching through the information looking for instances when dogs that were once friends became enemies. 

JARVIS’ conclusion had been heartbreaking – Bunny no longer wanted to be around Bear because Bear was declining in his health. The twelve year old Golden Retriever while trying to keep up with Bunny, and being quite joyful around her – couldn’t hear as well, had eye problems, and arthritis weakened his joints. He took a lot of time in the morning to get moving even on all the non-steroidals and nutraceuticals they could find to put him on. He was old and Bunny didn’t like it.

It broken everyone’s heart. Bunny even bit Bear’s ear once causing it to bleed. It was traumatizing to everyone – especially Steve. Tony doesn’t like to remember the length of time it took for him to calm Steve down. 

And to think, the man was afraid of dogs when this all started. 

“I’m not stopping, we’re almost there.”

“She’s in pain, and oh no,” Steve cries out.

“What? What?” Tony yells as Steve starts making all kinds of noises that cannot be healthy, along with Bunny who is grimacing – if a dog can grimace. Can a dog grimace? “Maybe we should call Bruce.”

“Bruce doesn’t know about dogs,” Steve hisses and then adds, “There’s something, I think there’s blood and pee or something coming out of her.”

“Jesus,” Tony says as he sees the wet smear against Steve’s arm and chest. “What happened to her? She was fine. Maybe she has a bloated stomach or a UTI or -.”

“Gaah,” Steve yells. “There’s something coming out, there’s something coming out.”

“What the fu-.” Tony drives around the car in front of him, and then maneuvers their car onto the curb, not caring that he’s just taken out a small shrub in the process. 

“Something, is, something is coming out.” Steve is hyperventilating, he’s wheezing and crying at the same time. There’s snot dripping out of his nose and there’s a dog bleeding all over him. Tony is sure he’s blinded by the tears.

“Baby, it’s okay I’ll get you another-.” Tony stops and frowns as he gazes down at Bunny. He glares at the little harlot. “You take Bunny to the dog park, don’t you?”

“What?” Steve says and blinks his eyes. His vision must be completely fucked because he’s crying so much. “Do you think one of the dogs did this to her? Do you think they hurt our baby?”

“Yeah, I think one of the dogs did this to her,” Tony says and reaches over Bunny to help the little struggling pup from his mother’s birth canal. “I thought you said you had her fixed. There’s nothing wrong with her, she’s having puppies.”

This, Tony thinks, should make Steve happy. Instead it sets him on another levels of hysterics. “What the hell? Steve, she’s having puppies. Put her down in the back and let her finish.”

It takes another three minutes to get Steve to quiet down enough that he understands what’s happening, and he agrees. Tony pops the back hatch and Steve carries the mother to the back. He lays her in the back of the SUV while Tony places the puppy next to his mother’s head. She immediately starts to clean it. 

“See, she’s knows what to do,” Tony says and flinches as another puppy starts to emerge. “That’s, okay, ew, I am not watching that.” He turns around in time to see a man exit his house about to scream at them for driving over his prized bush or weed or whatever the hell it is.

The man spots them, recognizes them, and then sees the blood. “What? Are there more aliens?” 

“No, sir, sorry about the bush. We’ll pay for it. Our dog is having puppies. She’s in labor,” Steve says. He looks like the proud father, or grandfather or whatever. Tony rolls his eyes. He would only do this for Steve. Steve smiles at the man and, of course, the man melts for him.

“I’ll get some blankets,” the man says.

“And towels,” a woman, who just appeared, says.

“And hot water,” a kid says.

Soon they are swarmed by the neighborhood, cameras, and five little mutts with a very happy, and very exhausted Corgi momma, and one proud Superhero with one chagrinned one, too. Even with all that, Tony cannot help but smile, ridiculously pleased to see how happy Steve is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stucky-mcu asked for Thundershield and projectiles....I took it in a slightly different direction.

“It has to stop,” Natasha says and glares at Tony.

“What?” Tony walks over to the transparent panel, swipes it, and continues his work on the latest and greatest armor. Stealth armor, that little kid in Tennessee is a boy genius.

“The throwing,” Natasha says. She has her arms crossed over her chest, and her one eyebrow high on her forehead. Her stance reminds Tony a little of a spider, and he wonders if Black Widows have eyebrows to arch at their prey.

“Throwing? I don’t think I’m following you,” Tony says and wishes that Pepper would instantaneously show up. He really needs to have some way to telepathically call out to her. She’s the only way he can possibly survive some of these conversations. That is a most excellent idea he decides– what would that entail? How could he call her here? He already has the hardware to call the armor to him embedded under his flesh. Could he tag Pepper? Somehow interface with her brainstem and have her compelled to come to Tony? Is that stepping over the relationship line?

“Excuse me?” Natasha says and snaps her fingers in front of Tony’s eyes. “Hello?”

“I’m not, what – do you think it would be wrong for me to implant something in Pepper?”

“Wait, what?” Natasha jerks and grimaces. “I don’t really want to talk about your sex life when I have to worry about a certain demi-god and his love affair with a super soldier.”

Tony narrows his eyes at Natasha and concentrates on her. He swears she just mentioned Thor and Steve in the same sentence as sex. He really needs to pay more attention to what’s going on around him, even when it is mundane – because Thor and Steve are bros. Right?

“I’m not, excuse me? I’m not following you?” Tony admits and that’s hard, because he’s always five to ten steps ahead of the rest of the human race. 

“Thor and Steve – gah,” Natasha says. 

In time to rescue her, Clint pops into the workshop with a slice of pizza and says, “They’re at it again. And yet again, Thor’s throwing Steve.”

“I am still not sure what the hell is going on.”

“Last time we went out against Doombots, it got out of hand,” Natasha comments. “Sure it was fun at first, but it’s getting dangerous.”

“Talk about dangerous, Thor threw Steve off of the launch pad and then jumped to catch him,” Clint says as he chews on a gigantic pizza slice.

“This is all very interesting and immensely confusing. And you know what I’m thinking?” Tony asks the assassin duo.

They both turn on cue and raise eyebrows. What is it with the eyebrow thing, anyhow?

“I’m thinking, where’s my pizza?” Tony says.

“In the kitchen with the Buffalo wings and the antipasto.” Clint waves vaguely in the direction of the ceiling to indicate the common kitchen.

“Oh,” Tony says. He hustles it to the elevator with both Natasha and Clint following him.

“I think you need to talk with him,” Natasha says. “Or both of them. But mainly Steve.”

“Yeah, Steve, since now the throwing contest as turned into how far Thor can throw Steve,” Clint says. “That last one during the battle freaked Sam out.”

Waiting for the lift, Tony rubs at his temples and then pinches the bridge of his nose before looking up at both of them. He studies their expressions. They look sincere, but yet again this is a time to consult with Pepper. He hates reading people, he can do it. But he likes Pepper’s reassurance, plus he needs her balances to get him to actually be civil.

“Okay, now, tell me again?” Tony steps onto the elevator with both Natasha and Clint following him.

“Thor and Steve-.” Clint starts.

“Are a thing, you know,” Natasha begins. “And there was a conversation about Steve and throwing the shield. How good he is at it.”

“But Thor couldn’t stand the challenge,” Clint says. 

“And, of course, Steve had to accept it. The man cannot back down from a fight, I don’t think he knows how,” Natasha says.

“So it was little things at first,” Clint pops in.

“You know, popcorn into each other’s mouths during movie night.”

Tony vaguely recalls that night and how irritating it was to watch the two of them from across the room as Pepper played with Tony’s hair. 

“That ended in a draw,” Clint remarks. 

“I’m not so sure, I heard them that night, I think they broke the bed,” Natasha comments and then rushes on even as Tony frowns at her. “Then it turned into throwing larger foodstuffs-.”

“And then the weapons- that was a little scary,” Clint says. “Even I wasn’t so happy when they were throwing the swords.”

“After that it just disintegrated into this crazy throw anything.”

“At least they stopped at throwing civilians.” Clint shoves the rest of the crust into his mouth and, around the pizza, continues. “It mas truff n guu.”

“What?” Tony says and screws up his face. What is he even doing?

Swallowing (and it looks painful), Clint says, “It was touch and go, Thor really wanted to do it, but Cap decided it was too dangerous. And then they decided -.”

“Throwing Steve was the best alternative,” Natasha says as they step out of the elevator.

Tony watches them, and considers all the evidence. Throwing things, catching things, and sex. There was sex somewhere in there wasn’t there? “Was there sex somewhere in there?”

Natasha peers over his shoulder at him. He hasn’t stepped out of the elevator with Clint and Natasha yet. Friday holds it open for him. 

“Really, Stark?” Natasha says.

“Am I supposed to accept that Steve and Thor have a physical relationship?” Tony says. “What about Jane?”

“She ended it a while ago. Too busy with international fame and the bifrost. Steve and Thor have been a thing for months, Stark.”

Tony eyes Clint, trying to figure out if the man is pulling his leg. “If you’re lying to me I will make sure there isn’t a pizza joint in the city that will serve you.”

Clint sticks up his two fingers and says, “Boy scout’s honor.”

“I don’t think you were ever a boy scout.” He walks out of the elevator, trying to be menacing. He cannot have Captain America’s named sullied with rumors of love affairs with demi-gods.

“You’re not wrong,” Clint says. “Okay, ask Laura, she’ll vouch for us.”

Tony looks between the two of them. If Laura’s been brought into it, then there’s a good chance this is the real deal. “Really, Cap and Thor?”

“They’re really suited for one another-.” Natasha says and then a squeak comes out of her. Thor and Steve race into the main common room and Thor whips Steve over his head, through the open doors to the balcony. Cap sails through the air like a bullet.

Smiling, Thor nods to them in acknowledgement, yells, “Mjolnir.” And leaps after Steve.

Tony stands there stunned to silence – and that in and of itself is a feat. “What the fuck?” He finally finds his voice.

“Wait, that’s not the best part,” Natasha says. They ran to the balcony to watch the flight.

“Or the worst part,” Clint adds.

“What’s the best part?” Tony says as he glances over the edge to find Thor grabbing Steve from certain death and flying upward from the streets below. He swallows thickly.

“After they like to have sex.”

Natasha nods to Clint’s statement. “Lots of sex. And it’s not quiet.”

“Oh no, not at all,” Clint says. “You know what, keep your damn pizza, seems like now is as good a time as any for a trip back home.”

“Coward,” Natasha says as Clint tips a salute to both of them and disappears into the elevator again.

Tony and Natasha turn back to the skies only to see Thor throw the hammer to Steve, who catches, and then- with it – flies after Thor.

“Well, that’s new,” Natasha says.

Tony gags a little. “How is this my life?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains EXPLICIT material
> 
> Anon asked for Steve/Tony with lingerie - Steve in the lingerie.

Tony slides his hands along the smooth fabric of the baby doll style lingerie. It’s silky and a lovely lavender blue color. The lace along the bodice highlights the chest as well as the slim waist. He reaches upward and lingers on the fringe of intricate lace along the pectorals. 

“Where did you get it, Babe, where did you find it?”

Steve smiles. It took him such a long time to find the baby dolls, and the lace thong he also wears along with it. He looked in all the usual places, Victoria’s Secret, Frederick’s, all of the places someone might look for lingerie. But none of them catered to men, not in that way, and none of them catered to men like Captain America. 

It took a lot of hard work and some stealth queries to JARVIS to find an online store that provided services to men who liked to wear traditionally women’s lingerie. He knew he liked to wear it. He used to wear it around the flat he shared with Bucky. Bucky like him in it, too. 

When Steve thawed in this century and he fell for one mechanical man, Tony Stark, he tried not to ogle the Victoria’s Secrets webpages or look at the pretty bras or panties. He didn’t want to jeopardize his relationship with Tony. 

Tony caught him one day. It could have been the most humiliating thing that ever happened to Steve, except it turned out to be one of the best days of Steve’s life. He’d ordered a few little things from Victoria’s. They barely fit, but at least he could have them, feel the silk and the lace against his hard cock. Let himself drip over the fabric as he rubbed against it. He’d been in the middle of modeling it for himself, standing in front of a mirror with his back to it, looking over his shoulder and checking out his ass in the thong. He’d been wearing the only pair of high heels he could find in his size. They were hot pink.

Tony had walked in – unannounced. He should have been half a world away, checking on something with Pepper and Stark Industries in China. Instead, he sauntered into their bedroom, tugging off his tie, and saying, “I really wish these investors would get over themsel- Wowza, hot pink.”

Steve stopped dead, the heat of embarrassment and shame warming him. It brought him back to the days with Bucky, when the man across the hall happened to glimpse Steve dressed in his favorite lacy lingerie. Bucky beat the man to a pulp as Steve yelled at him to stop. It had been Steve’s fault, not the man’s at all. He should have been more careful. But Bucky wouldn’t have the man telling on Steve, getting Steve arrested or put in jail. In the end, Steve gave the man all of his meager savings and promised to pay him weekly for a year. It had been a difficult year, since Steve barely made any money and the blackmail the man extracted had been over fifty percent of Steve’s pay.

Tony crossed the distance between them as Steve fumbled and tried to make excuses. He tried covering himself with his hands, but it was no use. He was only in a bra and panties. 

“Oh Hot Pink, I love you so,” Tony had said, smirking lasciviously, and the world had stopped.

“Wh-what?” Steve said and straightened up, stopped trying to conceal his lingerie.

“Hot Pink, Babe what you do to me.” Tony had smiled. 

Steve had spent the rest of the day being complimented and on his knees, sucking Tony off, rimming him, and generally keeping his mouth on Tony for hours. It had been glorious.

When Steve found the specialty shop on line for men with a fetish, as they called it, for women’s lingerie he celebrated with a silent fist to the sky. He’d ordered and sweated as he’d done it. Tony liked the bra and panties, but would he like the whole thing, the baby dolls, the night gowns, the corsets? The possibilities were endless. 

“Do you really like it?” Steve asks because his cock is straining against the lacy panties and he wants to rub himself against Tony’s leg like a damned dog in heat. 

“Oh Babe, you don’t know what this does for me,” Tony says and lines his fingers along Steve’s pectorals, touching the lace there, and then he mouths Steve’s nipple through the silk. 

Steve moans and arches into it. In a breathy whisper he says, “You like it.”

“So much, I want you to wear the panties under your uniform. I want to know that you’re fucking hard when I’m fighting aliens, that you’re wearing a corset when we’re fighting. Would you do that for me?”

“I don’t-.” Steve isn’t sure, it’s dangerous but he loves the idea of being free like this with Tony. To allow himself the ability to be the man he is. A man who loves lingerie. Who can get off by just wearing it. “I might spoil my uniform.”

“Oh yes, Babe, I’d love to see you out there, fighting, and then coming all over yourself,” Tony says and begins to nuzzle at Steve’s throat. 

It sets Steve higher, braver. “Anything, anything, Tony. I’ll wear it.”

He can feel Tony hard against his thigh. But he wants Tony to shove the thong aside and fuck him with the lingerie still intact. He jerks a little as Tony sucks a bruise onto his throat. 

“Want you, want you hard,” Steve murmurs, his conscious thoughts are dissipating as the physicality of their touches take over. No one understands how the serum made it so much worse, and so much better to be touched. The lingerie is like a drug to him and the serum an elixir.

“Fuck me, Tony, please,” Steve says and ruts a little against Tony’s leg.

“Anything you want, Babe, anything you want, anytime. I will fuck you, I will worship you, I will do anything for you,” Tony says and manipulates Steve until he’s on all fours with his ass in the air. The baby dolls curves long his body. 

Tony massages Steve’s ass, then slowly, glides his tongue up along Steve’s inner thigh to his cleft. Hot semen spurts from Steve’s cock. He groans and thrusts back. 

“Please, Tony, please.”

“Gonna fuck you in a minute, Babe. Wanna taste you.”

The need coils tight in Steve’s belly and he’s coming before Tony’s tongue even touches him again. He’s coming and coming, crying out as Tony works him with his tongue.

“Gonna fuck you now,” Tony says as Steve settles down, panting. Tony slides out the plug Steve’s been wearing. He slips in easy since Steve is still open from the plug he wears nearly all the time for Tony. Tony pushes in and rams into Steve. 

“Love you like this, wanna see you like this all the time. Fuck,” Tony says.

Steve feels the thong strain against Tony’s brutal thrusts. It cuts and Steve loves it, shoves back onto Tony. He wants to impale himself. It’s raw and harsh and rips away any of Steve’s inhibitions. He’s calling Tony and asking him for more, promising him anything. He’ll fucking wear it out in public, forever, for Tony.

Tony cries out and comes, hot and thick, filling up Steve. Steve follows with a hard jerk, and the lace is stained against with ribbons of his semen. When Tony finishes and collapses he brings Steve with him down to the bed. They curl together with Tony softly petting the silky fabric of the baby dolls.

Steve sighs. He’ll wear the corset next time. He’ll wear the corset under the uniform for Tony.

Tony whispers in his ear. “I love you, Babe.”

“I love you, too.”

“No matter what,” Tony assures and kisses his shoulder. 

Steve smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by rhiannegray - May I request an h/c Steve/Tony ficlet, where Tony is rescuing Steve from the bad guys? I don't really mind how you feel like running with this, I just love h/c stories where Steve is in trouble and Tony comes to the rescue and then looks after him. Or any kind of h/c at all, really. I'm happy to come up with more specifics if you want them, but anything you felt like writing from this would be wonderful. Thank you!

It takes too long for his eyes to adjust and, with the armor’s visuals blown, Tony depends on his eyesight as he searches through the long tunnels of the underground hideout. He cannot understand why villains think that catacombs serve as great lairs. They are dusty, dirty, filled with old dead people, and a fucking maze. But these catacombs, these hold someone near and dear to Tony’s heart. He hopes.

It’s been over three months since they lost Steve, since Tony lost Steve. There hasn’t been a day or night over the past ninety days that hasn’t served to eat at Tony’s last reserves. Like the dead around him, Tony feels like his soul decays. 

If this lead ends up being a dead end, Tony knows he will break. It isn’t up for debate, not any longer. But Barton assured him that this was it. That they finally hunted down the Hydra agents who’d taken Steve, who’d known how to neutralize the serum for long enough to bring a super soldier to his knees in the middle of his run through Central Park on a crisp autumn day.

Everyone tells Tony it isn’t his fault. How would he know that Steve would be taken? How could he possibly have figured out one of the thousands of threats they received nearly daily had actually been real. As Avengers, the media and every Tom, Dick, and Hairy Villain of the week sends messages to them. They target the Avengers, thrown lobs of press hunting them, and threats that are both inane and insane. Sure, Tony has JARVIS spending some of his vast computing time looking through the threats, assessing them, but most come to nothing.

Until three months ago, on a blissful Sunday morning, when Steve climbed out of bed and Tony begged him to stay. He captured Steve’s hand and cracked open his eyes.

“Stay, Hon, stay.”

Steve had only leaned down, his arms braced on either side of Tony’s head near the pillow. “Need to run.” He kissed Tony’s forehead and whispered promises of fresh bagels on his return.

Steve needed to run sometimes, like Tony needed to tinker. The shock of his life- how it had stretched out and morphed into something quite different leveled him on some days. It surprised Tony at first, but then he understood being flattened out by the memories of what’s been done. So he’d smiled and ordered his favorite bagels that never came.

He rolled over and forgot about Steve. It would be hours later after being immersed in layers of calculations that it occurred to him that his stomach protested the lack of promised bagel. He’d climbed the stairs (always trying to find ways to work out, without actually working out) and looked around the penthouse, the common floor, the gym, the pool, the rec room, and even the long unused Rogers’ quarters. He even queried JARVIS about Steve.

“Captain Rogers has not returned from his run, sir.”

Instantly, Tony’s eyes went to the clock. It was afternoon, 3:16 pm to be exact. “When, when did he leave?” Tony tried to ignore the expansive pain in his chest, the telltale signs of panic, anxiety, and something else, something sinister.

“Captain Rogers left at five o six this morning, sir.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me?” Tony snapped. He hadn’t meant it, JARVIS did well. On occasion, the fact that JARVIS was, after all, a program with limitations shined through the façade of sentience. “Damn it, forget it.”

The Avengers had assembled. It took no time at all to find the police reports of a scuffle in the park. An old homeless man witnessed it, and no one believed him. He told the police that he’d seen Captain America in jogging shorts being taken.

When they found the old man and Tony questioned him, the man had said, “Beaten, crap I ain’t seen nothing like it.”

“How?” Because none of it made sense. 

“Said they had his friend, they’d bring him to see his friend.”

“And?” Natasha had no fucks for this shit.

“And he agreed, but they beat him anyhow. Used cattle prods, and brass knuckles.”

“Shit,” Clint had said. 

It started the search. In the end what surveillance they could find of the incident shored up the old man’s version. He’d told them about a van and black SUVs. It all seemed surreal. It harkened back to when Steve had gotten down on his knees in front of television cameras and had been told by Rumlow to surrender, to get down. 

There had been a man with a greatly scarred face at the scene. 

No one knew who he was.

Yet, from the recording, it had been obvious by the look on Steve’s face that he knew exactly who it was. Why had he gone? Why had he so easily surrendered to the five men that he could have easily over powered? Sam gave the answer to that question. 

“Damn fool thinks he can handle himself, cannot think when it comes to his friend, Barnes.”

Natasha tended to agree with Sam. It launched an all-out search for Captain America. That turned up dried leads and dust. Yet now, Barton is sure and they fought their way through thick resistance to get to the catacombs. 

Tony keeps telling himself that Steve has to be here, somewhere, he has to be in these long dark chambers. There’s not a beat of Tony’s heart that he suffers through without Steve that Tony can handle anymore. He cannot go on without Steve. This has to come to something, anything.

He turns the corner and JARVIS reports, “Though the visual sensors are out, sir, I am detecting a faint life sign ahead.”

“Faint as in a bunch rats or faint as in injured human?”

“While I cannot rule out the first, I would consider the latter more likely, sir,” JARVIS says and he’s contrite. The AI hasn’t been the same since Steve’s abduction. Tony follows the trail that JARVIS lays out for him, turning along the route, allowing the light from the arc reactor embedded in the suit to guide his way.

He comes upon a dead ended corridor. “J-man?”

“Behind the wall in front of you, I am detecting fluctuating life signs, sir.”

Tony taps on the wall, and then examines it. It looks fairly new, as if the mortar only just set within the past day or so. It was obvious when they took the base the leaders had left their front line guys to defend a relatively empty stronghold. The minimal data in their command center, and the lack of anyone of importance had almost thrown Tony – had almost caused him to give up.

But something drove him further, caused him to keep looking. As he stares at the wall now, he can see that the bricks and the cement only set within the past day or so. “JARVIS?”

“Sir, the mortar has only set within the last 36 hours.” 

Tony feels the brick, lines each of them with his gauntleted hand. “Tell me how close the life sign is to the wall?”

“About one meter, sir,” JARVIS says.

“That’s too close for a blast,” Tony mutters.

“A well placed charge may allow you to blow a hole wide enough that you could pull the wall down,” JARVIS says. 

Tony stops and stares at the wall. He could be wasting precious time trying to get through a wall that has nothing at all to do with Steve. He pounds on it. “Steve?”

Not even a muffled answer replies. 

“Steve?” He slams his fist against the wall.

“As I said, sir, carefully placed charges might be the way to go.”

Tony steps back and heaves in a cleansing breath. He has to be rational about this, but how can he when so much time went by? How can he when he might be chasing a ghost? There’s nothing, no data, no evidence that says Steve breathes, still lives.

“Okay, let’s calculate it out.” 

In minutes JARVIS comes up with the data. Tony checks it and double checks it. As he’s about to set the charges he gets a call through the comm.

“We’re about to close up shop, have you found anything?” 

That’s Natasha, she’s careful not to mention Steve. They all know how very awful the empty attempts at rescue have been for him, for all of them.

“I might, stay tuned.”

He doesn’t answer when they ask again. Instead he follows the figures, checks and re-checks and then steps back.

“Ready?” Tony asks.

“As you say, sir.”

“Take it out,” Tony commands and JARVIS fires short missiles from Tony’s shoulder armor to the wall. Only small missiles with minimal impact are used. The wall cracks and Tony races over to it, clawing at the holes, the fissures to tear away at the brick and mortar. It collapses around him in a heap of stone and dust. 

As the debris clears, he peers into the small chamber beyond the wall. What he sees takes his breath away.

“Steve.” His words have no sound, no voice as he stares at the man, the remnants of him. He’s hanging by his arms, chained to the wall with thick, reinforced cement bindings. His head hangs and he doesn’t react or move as Tony approaches him. He’s rail thin, his muscles mass gone. They’ve starved him.

His naked torso is pitted and marred, his legs are sliced with cuts upon old slashes. His shorts – the running shorts he wore all those months ago – cut to ribbons and hide nothing. His face, the bruises and beatings tell the story.

“Honey, Sweet heart,” Tony says and retracts the gauntlet so that he can cradle Steve’s swollen cheek in his hand. “Hon.” Is he even alive?

Steve does not respond. 

“Stark? Did I hear you say Steve?” Natasha asks.

It takes a moment before he can actually answer, before he can admit that all their searching has come to a close. “Yes, I found him. I need help. We need medical.”

“Copy that,” Natasha says. “We’re coming to your location. JARVIS send us the coordinates.”

“Yes, Agent Romanoff.”

Everything happens quickly after that. Tony feels like a haze settles around him, with a viscosity that is unyielding. He tries to slice through it, but it’s too difficult and the hell that he’s been through seems only brought to life when he looks at the broken body before him.

“Is he alive?” Tony says, because he couldn’t ask – he couldn’t ask JARVIS when they were alone with Steve. The idea of finding out in that dark tunnel with no one else there, terrified him. But now that the rescue unit, the Avengers surround him, Tony needs to know.

They’ve released Steve from his bindings, his body limp and frail. As they place him on a stretcher for transport, one of the medics begins to string lines into his desiccated body. 

“Yes, sir,” says one of the rescue medics. “He’s in critical condition, but he’s alive.”

Tony knows that only JARVIS is able to detect his sway, his wobble. JARVIS keeps him up, standing straight up in the armor without anyone else knowing his weakness. But truth be told, he would not care if anyone knew how destroyed he is. Finding Steve entombed, nearly dead, robs something from Tony. It steals his very belief in humankind. 

Somehow, dazed and half aware, they journey back to the Tower and back to the med-bay. Tony spares no expense when it comes to the medical needs of the Avengers. Bruce is there, checking on Steve, heading up the medical team because he’s the world’s expert on the super soldier serum. It takes eight days for Steve to come out of the coma. The experts believe he had been in a coma for quite some time based on the damage to his skull, brain, and spinal cord. 

When his eyes finally flicker open and the intubation tube has been removed since his lungs have healed from all the damage, he reaches out with his hand, and then moans out one word.

“Tony?” It really doesn’t sound like a word at all. But Tony hears it from across the distance of their shared pain. 

“Steve,” Tony replies and grasps his hand, a hand mangled with splints to repair the broken bones. “I’m here, I’m here.”

Steve’s gaze wanders around the room, and then he licks his lips. “Real?”

Tony bends over Steve, still holding his hand with gentle care. He touches Steve’s face, a soft caress down the line of his cheek. “Yes, Sweetheart, yes.”

Steve whimpers and a single tear escapes. He murmurs, “Yes, yes, yes.”

It will be days, no weeks until Steve is fully physically recovered from his imprisonment by Hydra. It will be much longer than that until he can mentally hold himself together to be Captain America again. Yet, none of this matters to Tony. All that matters are the single moments, the tick of the clock in the present, because that’s all they have – the present. He cuddles close to Steve, head resting lightly against his shoulder.

“I’m here, now. There’s nothing to worry about.”

The release of breath as a sigh is all Tony needs from Steve at that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karadin asked for Tony and Steve and the Lego movie. I went a little different route.

“Are you surprised?” Steve asks but doesn’t even bother to look up from the sketchpad he has propped on his bent knees.

“What? This is a masterpiece,” Tony grumbles and stares at the screen of his laptop. 

Steve cocks an eyebrow and glances up at Tony. He’s not going to give him any attention. He’s been down that path before, and Tony as his roommate has been a category five disaster. He doesn’t even know why rich boy Tony Stark is holed up in the dormitories anyway. He could purchase half the houses off campus and live anywhere.

“Steve, come on, have you read this?” Tony asks.

“I’m not reading it, I don’t read that stuff,” Steve says, he doesn’t mention that he reads Jan’s all the time. She writes good stuff, he likes her stuff about the superhero Wasp or Wasp girl or something like that. He’s not sure. 

“You read Jan’s stuff,” Tony whines.

Caught again. He frowns and rolls his eyes. “Jan writes original stuff, Tony. I like original stuff.”

“Some fanfiction is the best stuff out there, and the porn, that’s hot.” Tony rubs at his face. “I write it to get away from equations, I thought you supported me in my hobby.”

“Of course I support you, why wouldn’t I support you?” Steve says and puts the finishing touches on the design of the Wasp’s wings. He thinks Jan will like the ones he figured out this time.

“Because you refuse to read my fanfiction, why do you refuse? You don’t love me.” Tony lies back on his mound of pillow and mumbles. “No one loves me. No one ever comments on my stuff.”

“It’s too out there,” Steve says. “You know experimental stuff isn’t as popular as the big trope stuff, like the college AU or the identity porn-.”

“Or the Alpha/Omega stuff,” Tony adds. “God, that stuff is so wrong.”

“But so hot,” Steve says, because he has to admit that he sneaks a peek at some of the stuff Tony reads for relaxation. “Maybe you should try writing a trope instead of some of your experimental stuff.”

“I can’t. The good ones are already written,” Tony says and taps on the keys. 

Steve hopes this means that Tony is too busy writing to bother him. But no, it doesn’t mean that at all.

“I’m hacking into AO3.”

“You’re what?” Steve jerks his head up. “AO3?”

“Archive of Our Own, I’m sick of not getting any comments.” Tony keys in a few more strokes. “It shouldn’t take long at all.”

“Tony, maybe you shouldn’t do that. Write an Omega Clark story. Have Bruce be the lonely Alpha for once.”

“I am not writing something like that,” Tony smiles. “Nope, I’m writing a completely different story, a fanfic of the Lego Movie.”

Now wonder he’s not getting feedback. “The Lego Movie? You have got to be kidding me.”

“Nope, and I am going to write this little program right into the code for AO3.”

Steve tosses his sketchpad because this is too entertaining to miss. “What code?”

“This is going to change all fanfiction writing as we know it. I’m writing a program for the comments. People will never be able to flub out on comments again. See,” Tony says and points to the screen. “There’s going to be a little drop down and you can pick your poison for comments like _Wow, this was a great story_. Or _MOAR_. Or _you evil bitch, how could you do that, I love you._ All kinds of stuff.”

“Tony, do you think that’s a good idea?” Steve says. “Maybe you should just write the Lego fanfic.”

“I already wrote it. It’s an AU of the Lego Movie with RPF mixed in.”

“Real person fic?”

Tony points to the story on his screen. “Me and you. We’re in the Lego Movie. And we’re going to have the best comments because I just finished the hack. Ha! Look at that.”

Steve gulps back his surprise when the comments start rolling in. He cannot believe it. Just how many people think that Legos are hot is disturbing. 

“Look, I added a counter. We have 6 comments of MOAR, 1 comment of Interesting start. And 21 comments of HOTTEST PORN EVER.” Tony bounces on the bed. “What else do you think I could make our Lego counterparts do with Emmitt?”

“I don’t think I want to know,” Steve says and hides his face in his hands. How is he ever going to face any of his friends again? He’s going to have to quit school. This is the end.

“Do you think popping your head off during a sexual encounter would be sexy to Lego People.”

“How is this my life?” Steve says and throws himself on the bed only to hear Tony snickering on the opposite bunk.

**Author's Note:**

> The rules of the prompt fest were Steve + anyone (no children or animals please). No child abuse of any kind, No Tony Stark hate. Keep is nice, kiddoes. And have fun.


End file.
